My Life rewritten
by XxRoSeMoOnXx
Summary: The new and improve version of My life enjoy my lady and men ;) maybe M in future chap
1. Chapter 1

**Fine P.O.V**

Many people think that life is boring, and they seek for action and fun. I'm nothing like that; I was looking for the opposite. Why? Because I like my boring life even though it was always difficult for me, but in a sense isn't life always difficult? Then it all change he flip my world upside down and I love it. I guess at the time I didn't mind this thrilled for action, this up-side down feelings that where slowly consuming; still it was better than how I was living. These feeling that I'm addicted to; I couldn't possibly leave without him now.

It was like any morning, the sun was always there illuminating this world full of evil. The flowers were opening and the tree leafs where greener than ever. Even though today was cloudy you could still see the sun and the strong hard breeze of spring hit you. For any normal person it could be defined as a perfect day, but for me nothing about it seem "perfect". I live on the darkest part of the city on the only 6 story building in the south-east hood.

I'm a 17 year old girl, with the only thing that made me different from people was my ginger hair, which was always the center of attention. I hated it. I have a petite body, weighting about 140 pounds, and was not that tall just 5'5ft. I had a diamond face with a straight nose, medium ears; round honey-brown eyes with thin curve eyebrows and long eyelashes and my mouth and lips were small and wide

Anyone who would look at me said I was a beauty; my life was not though.

Where in the north and west part of the city the morning seem to always be full of life. Here in the south and east was the question if we were going to make it today. People in here are poor and the fact that these zone is full of gangster and the want to be, make this place not a very touristic zone as you can probably tell.

I was one of those lucky people who manage to get a job in this hell hole. I'm happy though, my birthday it's coming up in two week; which means I can be legally call a mature woman or adult at least. And that means they have to raise my salary, now I will earn 60 dollar a day. To some people it might not seem like enough, but for me was like getting a call from Channing Tatum.

I was so lost in my own world that if it wasn't for the loud scream of women's telling their kids to go to school and to not skip again I would probably arrive more lately to school. I needed to dress up quickly it was 6 am, and I enter at 7:40 I had to make it otherwise Ania would get mad at me and Altezza probably yell my ass off. Ugh I should have paid more attention when Ania told me to buy a frigging alarm clock. God please just let me make it in time.

I spend 12 minute in the bathroom and spend at least 20 on getting my uniform on; which just consisted on a black skinny jean and a red polo shirt with the emblem of a panther the school logo and my worn out brown low cowboy boots . I quickly did my hair into two pony tails and like that I was out closing the door and putting the house key into my right jean pocket along with my phone.

I quickly made my way to the elevator, just to find "Elevator broken take stairs" sign on it." Well fudge you stupid sign." I yell hitting the elevator with my right feet. Well apparently I hit the elevator a little too hard and loud crashing boom was heard as soon as I kick it."The stairs it is." I mumble looking to see if anyone has seen me, and with a flash I was running down the frigging stairs as if I had a rocket up my butt. Apparently leprechauns never liked me. As soon as I was down the stair and was about to open the door I came to crash to Valeria. With a scoff she said "You're late again brat." I snap at her, she just made my blood boil with this heated revengeful kind of heat. "I have no time for your unappreciated comment; go back to screwing the security guard Valeria." And with that said I quickly headed out of there leaving Valeria with the why you little brat scold. I bet Ania would love to see her reaction. So I left her there with her eyes wide and full of rage and her arms cross, an angry pout plaster on her face just like the spoil brat she is.

The school was 30 minute away from my apartments if you were going walking and it was already 6:40 am I think I can make it if I run at least halfway there. Even though I had plenty of time to take a nice slow relaxing walk to my school I couldn't. Ania, Altezza and Rein along with me had to pick up the school trash cause Ania got us in trouble even if it was not her fault. A troublemaker decided it would be fun t o star a food fight that lasted a whole five minute. Ania trying to help the aggravated principal who was just yelling nonsense at everyone went to tell him who started the fight knowing people would call her a babbler mouth; when she said who it was Mr. Smith not caring send her to A.T.O.S Ania got mad and we (Rein, Altezza and me) got mad and stared telling along-side Ania, he was furious and just ended putting us all on garbage duty .

After 27 minute I finally arrive at the school only to find an angry Ania and Altezza I just knew I was going to get scold."Fine what time do you think it is?" Ania ask through her gritted teeth; her dark cocoa brown eye shimmering with anger. "Um… I think is 7:07 am?" I said though it sounded more as a question."Fine you baka its 7:35am you late munchkin."Ania says annoyed.

I quickly reply with It couldn't be my phone clock said it was, Altezza jut cut me off with saying buy a alarm clock hoe and your phone is shit so there is no surprise It had the wrong time.

"Anyway, I'm sorry guys I didn't help pick up the trash." I pouted grabbing Ania and Altezza hands pulling them towards Mrs. Evergreen classroom." Don't worries we manage to pick it up ours, yours and Rein; by the way mad she skipped on us." Ania says aggravated, Altezza nod along side with her." What can I do to make it up to you guys though?" I ask. These were my best friends I wanted to make it up with them somehow.

"Well, we are going to the northern west mall this weekend."Altezza says nudging Ania shoulder, she sighs and smirks at me winking." She black mail me into it." She plays earning a smack from Altezza." So are you in?" She asks pledging." Promise it just be an hour."

Giving in at her pleading eyes I manage to nod. Altezza jump in happiness and gave me a motherly hug." You're the best Fine." She says kissing my right cheeks jumping up and down the hall to who know where."Guess someone is skipping," I said," come on Ania you know how Mrs. Evergreen get mad at us if we're late."Five minute later I and Ania arrive to class on time. We saw Rein all the way in the back, and today Monday wasn't a day me and Ania would actually want to learn something. So we join her in the back of the class.

**Ania P.O.V**

I was quiet nodding or just shaking my head at Rein gossip on the school Queen B and about falling in love with dudes; blah and more blah shit with the other gossip girl around Fine and I.

Fine seem to be in the same position and I knew we both make a terrible mistake in choosing to sit beside Rein on a gossip Monday. In some sense I was happy that I and Fine where a lot alike I mean who needed this thing call love right? 20 minutes later we finally saw the teacher arrive and she suddenly gave me the glare." Ania Evergreen shut up." She says automatically even when I was not talking, but the whole class except Fine and a couple of other who where just quiet, some on their phones even where."Mrs. Evergreen has too much dope making you delusional again? I haven't spoken until now." I ask and then stated Fine gave a high five under the table and snickered while some immature student mumble own through-out the classroom." And then you wonder why your mother left you." She says with wicked smile.

Fine immediately stood up. "Teacher what do you know? You can even suck a dick right according to the janitor." She yells in anger. "Oh well no wonder she has blisters in her mouth, Mrs. Evergreen remember about the diseases." Rein follow close behind Fine with a wicked smile matching even surpassing Mrs. Evergreen.

Even though Rein and Fine where protecting me I just couldn't stay there I had to get out. I know if I stay longer I would cry, and I rather die than to see Mrs. Evergreen see me weak because of her; just because she knows a week point of mine. So I stood up.

"Mrs. Evergreen mind your business, wouldn't want people to know about your part-time job now would we?" I ask irritated, and with that I gave a nod to Fine and left to the bathroom.

**Fine P.O.V**

Ania run out of the classroom, and I knew to where she was heading, the bathroom."Mom, we had love WHY? She asks gripping and pulling her hair crying in the dark corner of the isolated stinky bathroom. I didn't have the heart to enter so I just stood outside hearing her whimpers. Yeah the reason me and her connected was because we had nothing to begin with.

_**A/N if there is any part missing or anything must be frigging fan fiction that delete and i have to star all over again lol XD anyway this is the much better part of my life.**_


	2. Chapter 2

**_Fine Hirakawa._**

"So, how exactly did we get lost?" I ask Ania who was hitting herself in the face as if to say how could I been so stupid. "Dude you going to hurt yourself stop," I say with a sigh covering my eyes from the hot setting sun," you know is normal to get lost right?" I concluded.

"Yeah, but come on getting lost with a map and g.p.a!"She grumbles and stomp on her feet in frustration.

It was already Saturday; this week has gone by fast. Ania acted as if nothing ever happen as she came out of the bathroom that day and the day continue as normal same for the following days until Saturday.

We had taken her dad car to drive to the mall to meet Altezza as we promise, but the car die halfway through. At first Ania was calm, we had a map and a g.p.a; so we decide sense we are halfway there let's just go by walking bad idea…We ended up lost.

The highway from the hood to the city was always vast, complex and empty. So we ended up down the wrong rode apparently. "Do you have your phone?" I ask irritated. "Dam it you know I broke mine last week!

"Dam girl; chill."

"No girl no chill here; this is a no chill zone bitch!"

"Fuck you bitch!" I yell at her and her eye widen."Hoe you wish you could fuck all of this."She says swaying her hips like a gypsy.

We argue some more and yell a lot of profanities back and forth until we realize. Hey we stuck on a vast rode with no way of contacting people, is probably 6 pm already and here we are arguing instead of finding refugee. So I and she decide to go to the trees beside the road, and then argue how the fuck would we sleep on a tree.

Anyway the sun was going down and the only light where the highway light which didn't illuminate fudge. In the end Ania ended up in top of a branch of the tree and I on the bottom. An hour later I could feel her soft snore and a rustling sound from behind of us. Thinking it was just a bunny I shrug it off. Until the sound became too loud for a bunny to make, me begin a scary ass began debating on whether I should turn around or call Ania until a soft touch on my right shoulder got me out of my trance, and feel me with panic and adrenaline.

I scream and Ania confuse and lost had fall out of the tree and into the cold hard floor. I saw her from the corner of my eyes struggling to get up; but couldn't. So still there she was on the floor wincing and growling in pain. I felt a warm breath on my neck and a masculine fit body pressed against my back and like if I was shot with a freeze ray. There still I stood; his breath hot on my neck made my heart beat faster than a rabbits, and I began to feel self-conscious about my body. With his big strong arms around my waist hugging me tightly he began to slide them up from my waist and began tracing my body; after he seem please with all his new discoveries his left hand cover my mouth with a handkerchief and I saw a kind of shadow like person walk towards Ania who was now pass out on the hard ground and began to carry her like a sack of potatoes. That had made me realize the type of position I was in! The position we were in! so I tried to not breathe into the handkerchief and pretended to faint but apparently the person wasn't buying it. Cliché shit happen soon everything was black.


	3. Chapter 3

**_Fine Hirakawa._**

Ania was beside me when I woke up. She seem to sleep like a koala, but I could see; she had two cast, one on her arm and the other on her left foot. The room was dark and gave a mysterious aura, the only light that where sadly available where candle lights. Each one on nightstands located opposite from each other beside the king size bed. I turn to look at Ania sleeping face and sighted.

It was my fault we were here, me and my stupid attitude had put us in this mess. I shouldn't have stayed quiet; maybe if I didn't this whole mess would have become avoided. I became the white girl in every scary movie. The one who had found the exits with big bold letter screaming live; but choose the one that scream death!

But for some strange reason this…was kind of normal. Then at the thought I began to doubt my sanity.

"She was giving tranquilizers," A deep masculine voice spoke with authority and power making something within me tremble and melt with the purest of delight," cast where unavoidable; she had a pretty bad fall." He concluded, but I still fix my gaze on the cold hard marble floor.

Let me tell you I could feel the sexual tension, it was not funny. For it didn't matter how much or how deep the desire was; it was just consuming me I needed to see his face;I was scared after all he was my captor but these tormenting feeling didn't want to be stop or forgotten.

Keep your gaze Fine Hirakawa be a big girl.

But curiosity kills the cat, lucky he has 9 lives.

Holding my breath I turn to look at him, my whole world stop; as much of cheesy and corny that might have sound it was nothing but cruel harsh reality. He was beautiful compare to anything in the world.

His slightly tanned skin and his square jaw line almost as wide as long, with straight sides, jaw and cheekbones with the same width. And his light but all over beard complementary with his amazing black as night with dark shades of violet mix modern slick back base on an equally cool undercut hairstyle. I could basically see his fit and ripped 8 pack abs body over his white wife beater and ripped black male skinny jean with his short black combo boots.

His eyes where magnificent shades of light and dark blue with a deep brilliant and dark glow that just sinking you in. Well last but not least he was freaking 6'3 feet tall.

"Take a picture it last longer," He says somewhat cocky with a smirk on his face. I snap out of my trance and blush; I can swear to you right now that my face must be so red now. "I kind of forgot my phone so even if I wanted to take a pic-." I didn't get to finish the sentence as my lips just couldn't move seeing his face mask in awe not really expecting me to reply, but more as if expecting some kind of harsh and crude response.

"I was not-," He bit his lips trying to contain a teasing laugh, but manages to keep a calm serious facade."Never mind come on follow me." He commands with a chuckle walking out of the room. I turn to my left side taking a look at the sleeping Ania who was now open like a starfish. "Be right back; keep it up." I mutter in her hear and saw her lips curve into a smirk.

The Ania Sahara Lee never would she ever sleep in any position other than the soldier.


End file.
